doctors new companion
by giorgosth128
Summary: the doctor is heartbroken after he left rose to the au, bu he find's a little boy with special powers. can doctor overcome rose lost? and more important can he give to the boy the one thing he needs the most; a family?
1. Chapter 1

**i don't own doctor who**

* * *

the doctor was inside the TARDIS but the usual child-like mood that he have was gone. he just left rose in another universe, never see to her again and that pain in his ancient hearts was to much to bear it. Now he just wish to be here with her, hold her, kiss her, tell her how he fell's about her. _enough_ he thought _i must go for a walk to clear my mind_ and whit that the doctor open the door of the TARDIS but he stumbling into something, covert in snow. at first he didn't understand what it was it looked like a ball of old clothes; but when he looked closely he saw it, _is boy_ he thought.

* * *

 **hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**this is chapter two  
**

 _ **italics is the thoughts**_

* * *

doctor could not believed what did he just saw in front of the TARDIS door was a small boy, no older than 7 years old covert in snow; insure of what to do he stared for a moment and then the doctor picked up the little boy inside _please don't be death_ he prayed all the way to the healing room, when they arrived he put the boy to the bed and he started the healing process, then suddenly a green light appeared in the wall and the doctor finally sigh with relief, at least the boy should live, for now he just needed rest with that he throw himself in the nearest chair and he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

when the doctor wakes up, the boy was still asleep and he take the change to see the young boy better an more focused, he looked rather tall for his age with dirty blood hair and pale skin, he also wear glasses which looked like it was in a more normal shape than the old and rid clothes he wear so far, doctor was curious about who he is but the man was afraid to wake the child to not scare him. _I'll just wait and see who is_ _he_ the time lord thought but till the time the boy wakes he must be prepared; he must find clothes, a bedroom for him to sleep and more impornat what he could do with he him? be his next companion? but what if he end like rose? he could not take another lost. a small goar put he away for his thoughts _he awake now I'll get my answers._

* * *

 **this is the end of chapter two hope you like it.  
**

 **A/N i know doctor is a bit of ooc but i can not make his personality pretty good but i think he is better like this also don't forget to comment (review) and tell me what you like and what you didn't.**

 **see ya soon**


	3. Chapter 3- answers

**chapter 3 now up- answers**

 **disclaimer: i don't own doctor who**

 **A/N: the story for now will go for the P.O.V of the boy or the third person view and some times doctor's.**

* * *

 _ **GEORGE P.O.V**_

socked

that's the only word i can use to describe how i fell now, the last thing i remember is to lay under a blue police box to get at least some sleep and the next is me on a strange bed with a middle age man to watch me; i am scared who is he? what he what's "hmm" his voice take me out of my thoughts as i turn my head up to see him "hi" the man said "hello sir, if is not a problem to ask where and who are you" i said rather quickly but before the stranger could answer me my stomach started purr and i blush, i haven't eaten something for 3 days and now I'm starving.

the man seems to notice that and say's "i thing we must first eat something and then l'll answer your questions. but before that take these" he end's showing me a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt " l'll wait outside for you to change" the man say's as he went out of the room "wait!" i yell "yes?" he said" what's your name sir?" i asked " i am the doctor kid what's you's name? i thing at least i must known the name of the boy who i saved his life"the man respond and he is right he must known my name. doctor tell me his name the fair is i tell him mine "George Thomson sir" i said the man just node and left.

as i went out of the room in my new clothes i found the doctor wait for me. he place his hand on my shoulder and we wend here i thought was the kitchen but it wasn't. it was like i was in a Si-fi movie! " what's th-this?" i asked and doctor respond's " is the TARDIS control panel. i didn't tell you? i am an alien!" he said " an alien OK that's strange but somehow i believe you can we eat now i am hungry" i said the man only smile and said " of course" and hi point's a small table at the corner winch it was full with food as we sit we start to eat may i eat a little to fast but i can not help it my stomach haven't anything for a long time. when we end to eat the doctor started talking " now George i have some questions about you and i want honest answers you understand?"i node in respond as he continuous ' well first how you fin your self sleeping in the sown? where your parents kid?" " my parents sir are both dead for a year now and i have no place to go" i said felling tears form at my eyes, the dead of mum and dad was always a painful fact" ok kid now's your turn" doctor said and i ask " if you are an alien that you ship right? where can you go with it"i end talking awaiting for an answer "anywhere in space an time" doctor said 'anywhere?!" "yes you want to give it a try?" he said and i node we wen into a strange machine and the doctor said " put you finger here and the TARDIS will do the rest" i did what doctor said me to do but the moment i put them in i fell a powerful earthquake to shake the entire thing and the i fell something to hit my head and everything went black.

* * *

 **it is my favorite chapter to write i hope you like it. dont forget to comet ( review) and tell me what you like and what you didn't**

 _ **see ya soon**_

 _ **GIORGOSTH128**_


End file.
